


A Thousand Moments

by southernbookgirl



Series: Moments [4]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Anniversary, Character Love, F/M, Loss, Reminiscing, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernbookgirl/pseuds/southernbookgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a bittersweet day for her, Happy reminisces about the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me. I promise some happier stuff is coming. This is something I wrote several weeks ago and added onto tonight to complete it. I'll probably find some grammatical and word usage errors later on, but until then, you are welcome to read and give your feedback. You might notice how I love quotes. In college, I have started a lot of papers with quotes. For me, it is a good introduction for the paper and helps me get my thoughts together as I write. I hope the concept I have employed for these stories is something that adds to the story and doesn't hinder it. Thank you for reading. :-)

_A thousand moments that I had just taken for granted – mostly because I had assumed that there would be a thousand more._ ~Morgan Matson

She had been working on this project for a while, but the last few months had been hard. Never one to leave a project unfinished, she had decided she was ready to pick it back up. At least, she thought she had been ready. Instead, she spent more time looking at the pictures on her desk than at her tools in front of her. The pictures spoke of a happier time – carefree days of laughter with her friends; the tender, first days of her love and relationship with him; the early part of their marriage…all of those pictures were beautiful but sad reminders of a happier, contented past.

Deciding she was ready for an early dinner break, she dropped her tools, grabbed her bag, and headed out the door to her bike. She didn’t really have a set destination in mind, but before long, she ended up at Kovelsky’s. ‘ _Old habits die hard,_ ’ she thought. She ordered her usual – a cheeseburger with extra lettuce and mustard, a medium Coke, and a vanilla shake. Taking her food, she took it back to the garage and ascended the stairs to the rooftop. Though the other team members were there, the only acknowledgement of her presence were small nods in her direction. They knew what this day was and all of them, even Walter, knew it was best to let her be.

_I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with you._

_And then I realize…you spent the rest of your life with me._

_I smile because I know you loved me till the day you went away,_

_And will keep loving me…till the day we meet again._

_~Unknown_

Sitting there on the rooftop, sipping her shake and staring out at the L.A. skyline, her mind drifted back to the first time she told him she loved him. It had been on a Saturday evening, eight months or so months into them dating. They’d just gotten her first marriage dissolved and had spent the night before celebrating, both with the team and privately at her apartment. Well, on that Saturday, the couple spent the day in bed relaxing – reading, watching movies, just spending quality time with one another. Well, he had gotten up to shower because, as he said, “I’ve gotta be fresh for my honey bear kitten pie.” She had been reading and threw a pillow at him, hitting him square in the face; during the entire exchange, she never broke her concentration from her book. The mechanic looked up at the sound of his surprise squeal. Her boyfriend was grinning like an idiot, and she started laughing at the dumbstruck lovelorn look on his face. Grabbing him by the shirt, she pulled him in for a quick but nonetheless deep kiss before pushing him towards the bathroom. “Your breath stinks, you stupid dummy moron jerk. Go get a mint,” she complained. His laughter rang out through the room as he shut the door behind him.

Soon after, Happy heard the shower turn on, the sound of Fifth Harmony’s "Work from Home" drifting under the door and into her bedroom. She could hear Toby singing along, albeit off-key. She imagined dancing and shaking his hips to the music, using the shower brush as a mic as he washed off. She laughed at the mental image. ‘ _What did I do to deserve him?_ ’ she thought. As she scanned her bedroom, she noticed how much Toby had integrated himself into her space and life in the few months they’d been together. He had his own drawer in her dresser and she’d made space in her closet for some of his clothes, shoes, and a few other personal belongings. His shirt and pants from the night before were thrown in a corner of her room. A few of his psych journals sat on one of the bedside tables. Thankfully, he preferred the left side of the bed; even if he hadn’t, she would not give up sleeping on the right side of the bed for anything. The ring Toby had had made for her was tucked away in a drawer at his apartment. As he had said a couple of months before, ‘ _You’ll know when you’re ready for that step. And when you are, I’ll be right here, and we’ll take it together_.’

As she glanced around her bedroom and thought back over the last few months, her heart swelled with love for this man who had stood beside her through thick and thin. Even when she had dropped the bomb onto him about her secret marriage, he’d been there for her. Through his kidnapping, her struggle to reconcile herself with her past, and their fight together for their future, Toby never wavered in his love and faith in her. In that moment, she realized something that deep down she had down known and felt for some time, but Happy had been afraid to this to herself before now.

It was about this time that Toby walked back into the bedroom from the adjoining master bath. He had thrown on a pair of pajama pants and a Harvard t-shirt and was towel-drying his hair. “Hey, sugar plum,” he commented, bringing Happy back from dreamland. “You look like you had gotten lost in that beautiful brain of yours. Care to share? You thinking about how to take apart my toaster again? Or how to hotwire a car? Just so you know, I find all that very attractive.”

He wiggled his eyebrows, and though Happy tried, she couldn’t help a giggle that slipped through her pursed lips. At this, Toby made his way over to the bed, and Happy grabbed the front of his shirt. The force of her pull and Toby’s weight had them tumbling back onto the bed. Toby braced himself on the bed, his hands on either side of Happy as she deepened the kiss. Soon, she shifted; Toby’s back was on the bed with Happy kneeling above him. Looking into his hazel eyes, she whispered the words she’d been holding back for months. “Doc, I love you.”

Those four words caused Toby’s eyes to widen and brighten, a smile of shock and then elation appearing on his face. Gently taking her face in his hands, Toby whispered “I love you” over and over. He peppered her face and neck with feather-light kisses; Happy giggled. Toby had figured out soon after they started dating that Happy was ticklish on certain parts of her neck. Her boyfriend used this to his advantage at times. Between her admission of love and their elation at Happy being free from her first marriage, the couple enjoyed a weekend together like no other.

Being together, free to kiss and hold one another without fear of reprisal or rejection, brought tears to Happy’s eyes as she recalled that moment in her past. She gazed out at the L.A. skyline as she came back to reality. The sky was painted with brilliant streaks of pink, purple, and orange as the sun set on the western horizon. With her wedding ring prominently displayed on her left hand, she fingered with a chain around her neck; she had worn her engagement ring around her neck for the last year or so. With her right hand, she raised her Coke in a toast as she gazed out at the world beyond the garage. Glancing for a moment at her left hand and her necklace, she realized both were wet from silent tears she’d cried as she reminisced about her psychiatrist love. She kissed her rings, silently whispered, “Happy anniversary, Doc,” and watched as the last rays of light faded into the dark night sky.

 _The light has gone out of my life._ ~President Theodore Roosevelt, in a February 14, 1884, journal entry, penned following the deaths of his mother and wife on the same day


End file.
